


Iker's confession.

by RhiannaLC1_writes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Romance, Sergio Ramos and Iker Casillas, Seriker - Freeform, fluff and comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannaLC1_writes/pseuds/RhiannaLC1_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker feels now's the time to tell Sergio how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iker's confession.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't judge too harshly xx

Iker rested his head on the glass of the bus window as he watched the shops passing him. His eyes landed on a bright Florist that was standing out in the Spanish sunlight. It was beyond amazing, filled will all different kinds of flowers. Green chrysanthemums to yellow lilies, blossoming beautifully.  Iker had a marvellous idea. Over the past couple of years Iker had a tough time and the person who was always there for him in times of need was his best friend Sergio. Sergio liked to play fight and Iker loved that. They were so close, telling each other secrets and constantly having flirty banter. It was safe to say that they were indeed very close. Each year Iker felt himself falling harder for his sese but he was too scared to confess his love for him, fearing that he would not feel the same way and their friendship to be ruined forever. It was time for him to tell Sergio how he felt; he was going to get him some of those gorgeous flowers. A bell rang as Iker walked into the florist. He was greeted by a small dark haired man. “Hello, I’m James. How may I help you?”  “Hello, I would like to get some flowers for a loved one.” said Iker shyly. “Oh that’s fine,” he said whilst he picked out an array of flowers. “Here, I have put some Daisies in. These symbolise attachment. I added some hundred leaves roses, they link to sincere love. Convolvulus to show tender love, and finally pansies, the messenger of love.”  The young man exclaimed to Iker, “That’s €15.” Iker handed the money over and said, “Is it okay if you deliver these?” James excepted and took down the address Iker told him. “Thank you so much!” Iker said as he walked out of the florist. He felt like he was on cloud nine, he hoped that when he told Sergio they were from him, he would get the message that Iker wanted to be more than friends.  
Marcelo was passing a football to Cristiano underneath the table of their geography class.  “Would you stop that!” Shouted Mr Ancelotti.  Marcelo giggled and got on with his work.  “Psst, have you told him yet?” Gareth whispered to Sergio. “Pardon?”  “I said have you told Iker yet you know, how you feel?” Gareth repeated. “No, I’m too scared, I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Gareth knew how much Sergio loved Iker and he understood that he just couldn’t tell him how he felt.  A teaching assistant loudly knocked on the classroom door. She walked in holding the beautiful collection of flowers and gave them to Sergio and then left. Everybody was staring at him, he started to blush.  “Everybody get back on with the work.” Mr Ancelotti said to the class. “I bet they’re from Iker!” Gareth sniggered. “No, he doesn’t feel the same.” Sergio said sadly. The bell went Gareth and Sergio went to their separate lessons.  
On the way to science, Gareth bumped into Iker. “I know what you did,” Gareth said smugly. Iker blushed and said, “Okay but don’t tell him, I’m sure he will hate me.” “No, no he won’t. You must tell him, please, do it for me!” Gareth pleaded with Iker. “Okay I’ll do it last lesson in P.E.” Iker said as he rushed off to his next lesson so he wasn’t late.  
Finally the last lesson arrived on a sunny Friday afternoon. All the boys of yr11 gathered on the field including Iker and Sergio.  30 minutes into the game and Iker was made to swap with another boy to share time on the pitch. Iker walked off to the food court to fill up his water bottle. Gareth was passed the ball by marcello. He sprinted past the boys of the other team, by using his extremely muscly legs. He was all alone now just him and the goalkeeper. If that was Iker he would have had no chance but luckily it wasn’t. He smashed the ball with his foot and it flew into the net like the speed of sound. He ran over to Sergio with no intention of celebrating, he wanted to tell him something.  “Go and find Iker and tell him how you feel. I’m sure he likes you He’s gone to the food court.” Gareth said hoping that Iker had suck to his promise of telling Sergio how he felt. “”okay he better but first I need to get out of this game” Sergio said as he stared to run towards a player on the other team. He slid straight into this boys ankles causing him to go flying onto the ground  “sorry but I need to get out of this game” Sergio said guiltily  Surprisingly the boy took his apology and got back off the floor and stared playing.  “CLEAR FOUL OFF THE PITCH RAMOS” Sergio looked over to Gareth and they both smiled at each other. Ramos grabbed his bottle and jogged over to the food court in hope of finding his Nene. His heart was beating harder than the bass drums in a marching band.  
Sergio could see Iker walking back he grabbed his arm and pulled him into the sixth form common room. “Woah if you wanted some private time you could have just told me” Iker said smugly he knew that Sergio had figured those flowers were from him.  “Stop it with your flirty banter there’s something I need to tell you” Sergio said to Iker as they both sat down on an old worn out sofa, probably second hand because the school couldn’t care less about quality lol. Iker grabbed Sergio’s hands and looked him in the eyes “Go ahead” Sergio’s heart was now racing faster than Gareth sprinting at full speed.  “I- i- i- I love you I can’t keep this in anymore I want you, I need you in my life, you’re special to me. You’re my light at the end of the tunnel. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Sergio said, now all red in the face. “Really me wow. Sese I love you too I didn’t want to tell you because I thought it would ruin our friendship, those flowers, they were from me.” Iker said whilst running his fingers through Sergio’s hair. Iker leaned in and kissed Sergio on the lips.  “Now I can kiss you properly none of your cheek, I was always hoping one day you would turn and our lips would meet.” Said Iker quietly, because one of the teachers was walking past  Sergio smugly said “Well you finally got there”  Iker kissed Sergio again  “And now I’ve found a way to shut you up when your acting all smug” Iker giggled  “Well I would say I don’t enjoy it but then I’d be lying” Sergio winked to Iker  “Let’s get back to the field I bet sir’s wondering where we are or what we’re doing EYYY”  Sergio laughed and looked down at the floor and blushed.  Iker lifted sergio’s head back up “I love you sese” “I love you too” said Sergio Iker had his arm around Sergio’s shoulders as they walked back onto the field. Gareth could tell that everything went to plan and laughed to himself with glee.


End file.
